Dice Roll: Torn Hearts, Melody of War
by ChugLife
Summary: A war has been raging on for 10 years in the region of Aethos. This lead to the Government and Pokemon League getting involved by creating special groups, agents and eventually an Academy which was designed to create strong trainers, researchers, breeders, performers/coordinators. This year, many notable people have enrolled, who knows what this will year will have in store?
1. Chapter 1: Opposites

**Well, hello guys, this here's ChugLife and I'm presenting the first chapter of my first fanfiction on here :). Hopefully you'll enjoy it, and please make sure to leave a review, I would really like the help and to know what you guys think.  
**

 **This fanfiction will be a SYOC (Submit your own O.C) so please make sure to check out the form that will be at the end of this chapter and on my profile.  
**

 **Here's a brief summary of the context of this fanfiction:**

 _ **Raging on for 10 years now is a sort of National 'Turf War' in the region of Aethos. Various gangs and mafias have been fighting for dominance, claiming land and killing threats and rivals. 2 years after this began, having seen the devastation it caused, the Government and Pokemon League got involve, creating groups of their own to combat this in an attempt to bring peace. During this time, ancient tools known as 'Drives' were awakened, giving a few who have either received it from being passed down through a family, or in a much more...evil way, the ability to connect with Pokemon on a deeper level. With this new power, rookies emerged, using it's power to turn the war in their favor. 3 years after this, the Pokemon League founded an Academy where they would train young students in the art of battling, research, health care and performance. This was done in an attempt to bring out possible Government agents that could assist in ending the war, but has the risk of bringing out more gangs, and they've seen the devastation that can cause...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Opposites - Malicious Warfare and Sanctuary Soul Academy  
**

 ** _"Seems I got something on you already, huh sir?" Yutodo Sankutuara_**

Silence. Frozen. No sort of movement. No sort of sound. Everything stood in fear of what would happen if they done literally anything. Slow, suffocating footsteps made their way down the seemingly dead street. Supposedly risking his life, a little boy peered out from an alleyway to see what had brought what he had seen as a once lively area to it's knees. All there was, was a group of five, six people. Leading the small group was a Aryan teenage boy, wearing a crimson red jacket and black jeans, a color scheme the rest of the group seemed to follow. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets, and he sighed quietly as he continued his slow stroll, gazing thoughtlessly around the area, once again sighing due to the atmosphere of death and despair which surrounded,

"Dammit man, why is this place soooooo dead?!" The Aryan yelled in frustration, causing shivers to run down the spine of the little boy, watching in fear,

"Maybe it's your influence Mark," The teen turned to face an older, lighter skinned man behind him, and smirked at his remark,

"No surprise there..." Chuckling lightly, he then continued his relaxed scan of the area, "Well, at least someone sh-Oh wow, someone's really, really brave today ehhh?!" Hearing this, the little boy slowly shuffled back as quietly as he could, but the single shot of an evil glance from the Aryan Mark, froze him in his tracks, "Oh no, why you running off?" Waving his hand behind him as a signal for the rest of the group to stay put, Mark began to walk towards the little boy, the aura his body seemed to emit brought the boy down to his knees, "Come on kid, get u-"

"As I said Mark, it's your influence," Mark face palmed at this,

"Damn, I forgot, sorry kid." Suddenly, the aura from Mark seemed to dissipate as he knelt down next to the little boy, he looked him in his crimson eyes, which were shaking with fear and anger, "So, tell me kid, wh-"

"No-Wo-woah! Guys stop!" Over on the opposite side of the street, a grown man was being pushed out of a door, yelling and flailing for those inside to stop,

"You said ya wanna save ya son, so go on and do it mate," The people inside laughed and mocked the man as they shoved him outside, causing him to frantically bang on the door,

"Please no, I don't give a shit about him! I don't care, lemme back in!" Despite his desperate pleas, he was left outside. Back on the other side of the street, his son stared lifelessly at his father. After a few moments, he began to tighten his fist and grind his teeth furiously, and seeing this Mark pulled on the young boy's jet black hair,

"So, is he still your father?" The young boy reluctantly shook his head, tears beginning to run down his face, "Good, good, I don't have to force you into realizing it then, that saves time. So, anyway," Mark turns to face the rest of the group, "Kill them. Kill them all for-Wait, I don't even know your name?"

"Dante Okarda," As though the name meant something to him, Mark blinked a few times, before shrugging the feeling off.

"Name's Mark Bakodra. So, kill them all for-Actually, no wait again," The light skinned man in the group grunted at this. Mark once again turned to face the young boy, "Anyone you want to survive?" Dante shook his head once again, leading to Mark signaling his group to begin their assault; the older, light skinned man reached around to the back of his trousers and pulled out a white and red circular device, know as a Pokeball, and threw it to the building where Dante's _former_ father stood. Upon impact on the glass window, the device exploded and emitted a bright, white light, and once that light had cleared, it revealed a large panda-like creature with a sort of plant clucthed between it's teeth,

"Pangoro, Hammer Arm, smash the windows down!" As the light skinned man shouted this, Pangoro obeyed; it's right arm glowing a sinister black as it smashed the building continuously, earning screams of terror from those inside getting slashed by the falling glass. Holding Dante's left hand, Mark ran to the rest of his group, tapping the shoulder of a violet haired, crimson eyed and light skinned teenage girl,

"Hey, Olivia, could ya take care of Dante?" She nodded and sighed, removing her hands from her light blue jean-shorts and ran a hand through the young kid's hair,

"Hello Dante, my name's Olivia Jewal, nice to meet you." She gave Dante a cheerful smile as she pushed him behind her, "Stay back if ya wanna stay safe," She reached down into the pockets of her shorts, pulling out a sort of golden necklace and a Pokeball. As the two objects neared each other, they both began to glow a bright pink, "Good, they're connected..."

"What's that?" Dante asked, puzzled by Olivia's actions. She turned her head back to the young boy and smiled,

"You'll see soon enough. Dazzle the stage and bring corrupt smiles to the world, Jacquelin!" She threw the Pokeball high into the air, and as it began to descend, it released a quadruped pink creature, which had flowing pink, light blue and white ribbons; Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon. Dante stared in awe as the creature landed elegantly onto the ground, "Jacquelin, our job is to protect Dante, so stay close to him," The Pokemon moved towards Dante, nuzzling it's head against him, "Seems she lik-"

"Emboar, Flare Blitz!" A furious explosion interrupted Olivia, causing her and Dante to turn over, curious about what caused it. And they got their answer immediately; the Pangoro was flying helplessly down the street, smashing into it's trainer. On the other side stood a tall man wearing a dark red, brown and black cloak with a sort of mask that was shaped like a flame,

"Hey, Michael, are you okay!?" The violet girl shouted at the old man buried under his Pokemon, but he gave no response. Olivia tightened her fists in rage,"Dammit! Jac-"

"No." The single, calm word stopped her in her tracks, and then with the added aura of despair, she fell to her knees, looking weakly at Mark who approached her, "Remember your task. It is first priority. I'll deal with this, and you know Michael won't go down so easily..." As the aura once again dissipated, Olivia pushed herself back onto two feet,

"Understood, sorry Mark,"

"Don't worry about it..." He ran a hand through her hair and gave her a heart warming smile, "I know how aroused emotions can make ya, so don't worry-"

"Emboar! Finish him with Fire Blast!" The large flaming boar leaned back as flames danced around his body, and in one swift movement, it shout out a 'X' of raging fire, which flew towards the injured Michael and Pangoro. As the attack hit it's intend- "Wait, what the heck!?" The masked man stood in shock at what his eyes saw; a bipedal monkey-like creature who's tail was ignited. Both of it's arms were pushing against the attack, forcefully redirecting it upwards into to the cloudy sky above.

"Good job Pyrames, quite the Monferno you are huh..." The creature began to laugh and cheer in delight from his master's praise, "Now... Aerial Ace..." Within a split second, the Monferno disappeared, causing the masked man to search frantically for it's whereabouts. A few moments later, it reappeared in front of the Emboar's face, slashing it with a glowing white arm, knocking it a few meters back.

"Jacquelin, Moonblast!" Following Olivia's command, the Sylveon began to run towards the wounded Emboar, a sphere of pink energy forming in front of it's mouth, "Release now!" Mew feet away from the large boar, the Pokemon shot the charged attack at it, creating a small explosion which engulfed the opponent. Jacquelin leaped and pranced away, content with the result; the Emboar was out cold. Mark turned to Olivia and sighed, slightly frustrated she interfered,

"Dammit! How did I lose!?" The masked man ran towards his Emboar, looking down upon it in disgust, "You were weak, useless pile of sh-"

"Shut up!" Everyone's heads turned to Mark, he stared down the masked man's eyes, his aura of despair seemingly only affecting him, "You wanna know why you lost!?" It's because you went up against us! The Red Blood Barbaracles! Like hell we'd lose to a loser like you after having conquered more than a quarter of this region! Get lost you pile of trash! And never. Ever. Blame your Pokemon! Ever!" At these words, the masked man scrambled to his feet and sprinted off rapidly,

"Dammit Mark Bakodra! I will kill you! Soon enough!" The weeping man screamed as he turned reluctantly to face the terror behind him; most of the building's shattered, and bodies lying across the floor, bodies of the cruel residents who once inhabitant the area, bodies of people who were destined to reach a horrific end...

* * *

Navy blue waves crashed onto a sandy shore, dragging a variety of pebbles, sand and shells back with it into the uncharted body of water. Sat on the same shore was a dark skinned teenage boy, his dull steel eyes gazing out at the open sea before him. He reached into the pockets of his white and black trunks, pulling out a sort of emerald ring, a stone in it seemingly mimicking a flurry of bluish flames. Holding it up towards the sky, he sighed as it glowed a faint aqua,

 _'Why the hell was I given this!? I don't want it for- Just damn you!'_ Mentally, the boy ranted, his eyes fixed on the accessory. Grinding his teeth, he stuffed the ring back into his pocket as he pushed himself onto two feet, walking slowly away from the shore, ' _Now I gotta go to that place..."_ As he made his way towards the trees in the distance, he swooped down and picked up a orange and black backpack. Opening it up, he had a quick feel around it whilst he walked.

After a few minutes, he leaned against a tree, once again rummaging through his backpack, this time pulling out some clothing and changing into it. Now he wore a black and dark blue polka-dot hoodie, jet black jeans and grey and black sneakers. After having a feel of the clothing, he continued to walk through the small forest, the tweeting of birds washing him in a aura of calmness and serenity, and the occasional sight of an awakening Pokemon brought a feel of happiness to his soul. Eventually, he exited the forest, now standing in front of a large steel gate, a man wearing a black suit stood, conversing on his phone,

"Yes, your child has gotten a place into the Academy... No worries... Yes, the day official starts in an hour or so, so around 9... Good, see you, bye." As he hung up the phone, he exhaled deeply, "Why did we accept that damned brat again, he's so fuc-Oh why, hello!" Once he saw the teen approaching him, he reached out to shake his hand, which was gladly returned, "You didn't hear any of that did you..."

"Well... Uhhh... I won't say a word..." The teen ran a hand through his thick, messy grey hair, smirking as an idea came to mind, "Seems I got something on you already, huh sir?"

"Just great...my name is Mr. Leos Gradna, you may call me Sir, Mr. Gradna or Leos, I don't really care,"

"I'm Yutodo Sankutuara," Leos reached into the pocket of his jet black trousers, pulling out a sort of tablet. After scrolling through names and faces, he found one that matched Yutodo,

"Hmmm... Yutodo ehh... Wonder how you'll affect the school..." Leos stuffed the tablet back into his pocket, sighing deeply as he then stuffed his hands as well, "Whatever, come along," He turned and began to walk past the gates,

"Huh, wait, where we going?" Yutodo followed obediently, confused as to why he was told to,

"Well, the School Board thought that you should have a 'caretaker' for some reason... And seeing my personality and what we know about you, they chose me to do it..." Leos tilted his head upwards and sighed, "This is gonna be such a drag man..."

"Gonna have to deal with it... And you don't act like your age..." Hearing this, the Mr. Gradna pulled on Yutodo's ear, earning a grunt of pain from the teen,

"You got a problem with that?!"

"Yes-"

"Good-Wait what?!" Furious at his blunt response, Leos flung the teen forward, causing him to roll across the grassy ground, "Dammit, now I see why I was chosen; your straight to the point, just like I was..."

"Guessing they still say you are," Yutodo brushed down the dirt off of his jeans as he pushed himself up. As they continued through the small field, passing by small groups of teens, older and younger than Yutodo. They stood or traveled whilst gossiping, eating or just watching others like damned cre-

"Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?" This caught Yutodo's attention, he bent down to pretend to tie his shoelace, in an attempt to stay and listen,

"Apparently, some members of the Red Blood Barbaracles is enrolling this year!"

"Your not serious!?"

"I sure am, and from what I hear, there may be one of the gangs Generals coming!" Yutodo's eyes widened in shock as he heard this, his body beginning to tremble at the thought,

"So that means... Could be 'The Fury Flame', 'The Moonlight Beauty', 'The Crazy Wave' or 'The Unrivaled Winds'..."

"Damn...this is bad..."

"Why so?"

"Many reasons man... Who they are... The trouble they'll bring...to us and the school..."

"Hey Yutodo! Hurry up!" The commanding voice of Leos caused the grey-haired teen tumble over, once again having to push himself up and run to Leos' side,

"Sorry about that..." They continued walking, Leos occasionally glancing at the teen, wondering how what he heard affected him...

* * *

"For the love of Caterpie!" Stood outside an open room was a ginger haired, freckle-faced, light skinned teen wearing a red and orange shirt, grey jeans and crimson sneakers. His white and blue bag was dropped at the edge of the entrance, sitting there as he stared miserably at what was inside, "Why... Just why..."

"Oh, Kyameru! Who would've known we got the same room, ain't that great!?" Leaning back against a wooden bed frame was a black haired brown haired teen wearing a white shirt and black jeans, black and silver headphones resting on his shoulders,

' _No... no it isn't...'_ The ginger mentally wept as he slowly stepped into the room, ' _Tell me things can't get worse, please tell me Lord Ar-'_ Feeling a tap on his shoulder and a familiar aura, one reminding him of himself...

"Oh, hey Dracha," The black haired teen waved at a light skinned, brown haired teenage girl stood behind Kyameru. She was wearing a light blue and white t-shirt and grey jeans, already throwing her removed sneakers into the room. Kyameru reluctantly turned his head to face her,

"Oh... Hey sis..." She stepped in front of him, entering the room and swinging her red and blue handbag over onto the top of a wooden bunk bed, then began to climb to get herself onto it, ' _So, who's next... Abdul?'  
_

"Well, from what I've been told, there should be one more person coming in. And Kyameru, why haven't you came in yet?" Dracha asked as she began to unpack her bag,

 _'Take a guess idiot...'_ The teen sighed, reaching down to pick up his bag as he sluggishly made his way into the room, ' _I just wanted to meet new people, not have to be with the same goddamn people-Dammit, forget it, nothing I can do...'_ He flopped down onto the bottom bunk of the bed his sister was on, pulling out a Dusk Ball from the belt on his jeans, "Well, let's just make do with this, ehh Altalio..."

"Oh yeah, I ain't seen Altalio in a while," Kyameru turned to the black haired teen, nodding in agreement,

"That's true. Oi, Gaia, we haven't seen your Pokemon in a while either..." This caused Dracha to leap up, hitting her head against the ceiling,

"I got the best idea; how about later, we have a two-on-two battle with all of us in this dorm?" The two boys turned to each other, their eyes blazing like intense flames at the thought,

"Seems you can actually be useful sis..."

"Exactly-Wait what!? I always help you!"

* * *

On the field between a large building and the steel gates was a vast crowd of teenagers, all stood on different sides, creating a path for four people to walk through; a single teenage boy, 2 teenage girls and a young boy. The group created a aura of despair which caused some of the younger people among the crowd to find it difficult to speak and breathe, driven them onto their knees as they clutched their chests, experiencing a stinging pain.

"Come on Mark, you don't need to be doing that here..." One of the girls sighed as she played with her long, violet hair,

"Ehhh, gotta show them that I ain't to be messed with. But that could cause problems..." The teenage boy tilted his head up and gazed at the clear sky, grinding his teeth as he grunted, "Could cause a lot of problems..."

"Does it matter at all, you can beat 'em right big bro Mark, and so can you Olivia!" The young boy jumped around at the thought, the thought of seeing many fall to the floor having being utterly defeated by his companions,

"Oi Dante, what about me!?" Confused, the young boy turned to face a small, blonde haired, light skinned teenage girl behind him, who glared furiously at him,

"Ummmm... Sorry,I kinda forgot about you Sutera..." He scratcthed the back of his head as he lightly chuckled,

"No worries, you just joined the Red Blood Barbaracles so that's expected," She smiled cheerfully at him and ran a hand through his jet black hair,

"So, it's true ehh..." A brown haired, light skinned teen wearing a black hoodie and jeans stood in front of Mark, "Not only 'The Fury Flame', but 'The Moonlight Beauty' as well..." Frustrated at being stopped, Mark growled and pushed past the teen blocking his path, "Hey hey, wait a minute! Damned gangs, it's cause of you that the world's a mess!"

"Believe what you want," Mark simply waved a hand to him as he continued off, "Your too stupid to understand our reasoning..."

"Mark Bakodra, you came huh..." The deep voice caused the Aryan to stop, turning slowly to face the source of the voice; a old, light skinned man wearing a white and grey suit and trousers. One of his eyes was covered with a navy blue eye-patch and he had multiple scars across his left cheek, "Are you going to take up the position? That was our agreement for the young one to enter this academy..." Knowing who the old man was on about, Dante gulped down nervously,

"Yes... I'll become one of the Elites..." At the sound of this, the crowd roared in shock,

"You cannot be serious!"

"A member of an infamous gang become an Elite! What the hell!?"

"is he seriously that strong!?"

"Good, good, come with me then..." The old man turned and began to walk slowly down the field, back towards the gate. Mark and his group followed, ignoring the negative comments they were recieving from the crowd,

"Get out of here!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Damned bastards stealing what we all try so hard to get!"

"I spent three years trying to become an Elite, this isn't fair at all!"

* * *

 **There you go, Chapter 1 is done. Probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote.**

 **Originally, I was hoping to go towards 6000 words for this chapter, but I need more characters from you, the reader. So, if you'd like to send a character, please use the form below or the form on my profile:**

Name: (You can include any nicknames)

Age:

Gender:

Are they attending the Academy: (Yes/No)

Staff/Student: (Only answer if the character is attending the Academy. Students:13-19, Staff: 20-70. Some students may be under the age of 13, fi they are, you must include a reason for why they would be allowed in.)

Gang/Mafia/Government/Mutual: (What's their position in the war? What gang are they from? If they are to be from a gang/mafia/Government, you may create one for your character, or I can assign them one if you'd like.)

Views on the War: (Do they want to stop the war? Do they believe it is destiny? Are they not happy with the Government's approach? Just descirbe how the feel about the war.)

Starter/Ace Pokemon: (No legendary or mythical Pokemon for now.)

Year: (1-3. 1st 1st Years: 13-16, 2nd Years: 14-17, 3rd Years: 16-19. Ignore for Staff and those not attending the Academy.)

Class: (Trainer, Coordinator/Performer, Researcher, Health Care.)

Build: (Tall, Short, Athletic, Fat, Skinny or anything else not mentioned)

Height: (Please be sensible to the age/Not to extreme)

Weight:

Skin Tone:

Eye Color: (Please no Dual Eye colors, that's for later...)

Hair Color and Style:

Other Features/Accessories: (Tattoos, scarfs, gloves etc...)

Main Outfit: (Nothing too revealing and it has to be sensible to wear in school.)

Formal Outfit:

Other Occasion Outfits: (Sleeping, swimming, sports etc...)

Personality: (Elaborate on this, please do not just list traits)

History: (For the sake of Magikarp, please be creative with this. How has the war affected them, their family or friends? Are they linked to the Government, or were they forced into a gang or mafia?)

Drive Holder: (Taken types: Fire, Water, Dark, Fairy, Dragon. Drives enable the character to connect on a deeper level with their Pokemon, enabling smoother communication. If the character is to be a Drive Holder, please include the desired type, how they obtained it (Through bloodlines, by chance or assassination maybe?), and the symbol that they have it (A pendant, necklace, glove maybe?))

Family, Siblings or Other Notable Characters: (Here you can include family, friends, siblings or possibly enemies. Could include how many family members, did any die? How they made those friends or enemies, are they associated with the Government, Gangs or Mafias by blood, or adopted into them?)

Battling Style: (To make the Lord Magikarp proud, please explain it in detail. How they react in certain situations, are they straight forward? Do they use illusions? Do they even cheat?)

Skills: (What can they do, athletics, singing, dancing etc...)

Hobbies: (What do they love doing, cooking, gaming, art, gardening etc...)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance: (What type of girls or guys do they like? Do they like those who are 'Happy-Go-Lucky'? Or are they into those with talent and money?)

Pokemon Team: (For 1st Years, DO NOT give them a full team of 6. Preferably, give them a min. of 2/3 to start with and list possible Pokemon they'd like to get. and try to be creative, maybe include Pokemon like Clefable , Pancham or Probopass!)

Pokemon Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Moves:

When Caught?:

Can it perform BREAK evolution or Mega Evolve: (Unless you have a good reason for it, do not give 1st years the ability to BREAK evolve or Mega Evolve their Pokemon, but they can still posses the required tools. A character doesn't have to be a Drive Holder to be able to perform BREAK evolution, they just have to have a deep, strong bond with the Pokemon to perform it.)

Personality:

Other:


	2. Chapter 1A: Tales of Hate and Chaos

**Chapter 1.5: Tales of Hate and Chaos**

 _ **"Men, are you ready!?" Soacha Ventalio**_

"So, old man, why are we here?" Mark was sat at a large oak table in a sort of conference room. To his left was Dante and Sutera, both reading through a book of jokes, and to his right was Olivia, who sat grooming her Sylveon. On the opposite end was the old man with the eye-patch, staring fiercely into Mark's eyes before eventually answering,

"You know why... But just to make sure..." Mark motioned for his companions to listen to what the man was going to say, "Good, do you remember this true intentions of this war?" Slowly, Mark nodded, "Do they?" Dante shook his head, and was followed by Sutera but Olivia nodded.

"He's just a kid and she's foreign, so that's expected," The old man sighed before nodding understandingly,

"Well, I may as we'll explain it to them, as it'd be good for someone who experienced it first hand to do so..."

* * *

 _It was 10 years ago, a few weeks before the war was officially declared, my trainees and I were on our way down into the caves around Esgluco Village in the east of Aethos. It was my duty to take the trainees down there to assist them in mining some needed materials, but who would've thought we'd change our region that day..._

A group of around ten or so men, all wearing a similar blue and orange mining and excavating gear were gathered around the entry to a cave. One of the smaller men tiptoed towards the entrance, peering in he a deep drop down into the caves lower, darker regions,

' _Dammit, and we have to go down there...'_

"Men, are you ready!?" A deep voice shouted, causing the peering man to shudder and rush back to the group. In front of the group stood a light skinned man wearing the same gear as the others but a black helmet on his head. Judging by his the vibe from his voice and his pale, somewhat wrinkled skin, he seemed to be in his late 50s.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, you all know why we're here! So let's get this job done right you lousy losers! If you can't get this done, like hell you're gonna make it into the big leagues!" A few of the men gulped down nervously, "My name is Soacha Ventalio, you will address me as either Sir or Mr. Ventalio. Right let's get going!" Mr. Ventalio pushed through the men, leading them into the cave slowly, eventually turning on his headlamp to have a good view at the drop down,

"That's deep..."

"All right men, start climbing down!" Once again in the lead was Mr. Ventalio, who approached the drop and began to step down the steep slope carefully. After he had traveled a few steps, the other men began to follow, unsure about if this was safe in the slightest. Eventually, they reached the bottom of the slope, Mr. Ventalio stood gazing down the dark, eerie pathways. After mentally debating about what to do, he finally said, "Right, we're going to stay as a group despite the multiple passage ways, just to ensure safety. Once we have collected some minerals, I'll dispatch some to come back here and take a different passage. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Mr. Ventalio slowly began to walk down a passage, the trainees following him at a similar pace, nervous about why he was concerned about safety when they've ventured through these caves a few times prior to this,

"Ummm...sir?" The old man turned to face a dark-skinned man, who was taping his fingers on his chin, "Why didn't we split up? I get the safety reasoning but we've all been down these caverns a few times already..."

"So you haven't heard huh..." All the men were confused, turning to each other asking about what Mr. Ventalio meant, "Ho ho, you'll thank me later if we run into _it_ or _them..._ I'll just say, it has something to do with one of the biggest secrets of the Government..."

"Creepy, sir,"

"Creepy indeed, and even more so shocking. That's enough chitter-chatter, pick up the pace!" They began to enter a slight jog as they traveled down, occasionally seeing Pokemon like Geodude and Corsola sleeping in the walls, and hearing a sound of rumbling every so often. "So, how's everyone been doing?"

"Good,"

"Meh,"

"Huh, you looked like you were having fun down at the shopping centre Dave," Mr. Ventalio turned to a pale skinned man next to him.

"Well, ehh, just was there to let the kids have some fun, but I didn't find it entertaining, especially those clowns…." At the thought, Dave shivered,

"Oh well, things have been going great for me, finally bought the boat I always wanted from this Eugene guy…" They all turned to a light-tanned skinned man who was gazing up at the roof of the cave,

"What was he like?"

"Seemed like a good business man, did feel a strange and powerful vibe from him though, but we were able to reach a good deal, but I gotta do some stuff later to solidify it, like coastal deliveries and other things similar to that,"

"Lucky, I was trying to buy some furniture for my house, but the guy was such a dic-rude character…."

"Oh my, what'd he do?"

"He kept rising and rising the price, and once I eventually bought something, it broke within days!" All the other men sighed and grunted at that,

"Damn, what did ya do next?"

"Went to return it, but guess what? I couldn't! He kept on saying it was my fault and that it should've lasted longer and that my customer rights don't let me return the damn thing!"

"I swear they do-"

"Exactly! Since of this, I took it up with the head of the store and after days and days of waiting and talking, I eventually got a refund,"

"Good for you, must've been rough,"

* * *

Eventually, the group reached a sort of lake which sparkled a bright blue. On the ground around the lake was large glowing blue stones, which emitted a low pitched screeching which only a few of the men could hear,

"Dammit…." Hearing this, the trainees turned to Mr. Ventalio who covered his ears slightly with his helmet, "Alright, begin mining…"

"Yes sir!" Like clockwork, the men began to dig through the bags they were carrying, taking out an assortment of different tools; pickaxes, drills and shovels. Once everything had been set up, they began their work.

"Ummm, sir?" Mr. Ventalio turned to a pale-skinned man by the edge of the lake, he was carrying a sort of grey canister, loose wires at his head seemingly glowing a similar colour to it's surroundings, "What is it?" With shock plastered on his face, the old man carefully took the object into his hands, examining it curiously, whilst shaking in fear,

"I'm not sure….but it could always be _that_ …" Suddenly, a rush of curiosity overwhelmed him and he began to unscrew the top, causing the men nearby to back away slowly as he pulled the top of it off, "Oh, just some…." Rolling out the paper he had pulled out, his eyes widened in shock. After a few moments of debating what it was, he stuffed it back into the canister, "It is _that!_ Shit... We need-"

"To give us that…" Slowly, Mr. Ventalio turned his head to face the voice; a small group of people, all wearing a dark blue hoodie with a fang emblem on both sleeves and dark blue jeans. One of the light skinned men began to approach the old man, and as he reached for the canister, Mr. Ventalio rolled away, glaring at him furiously,

"You cannot have it! Who knows what the Cliff-Fang Empoleon's would do with this!" Grinding his teeth in frustration, he pulled out a Ultra Ball from his back pocket, "You trainees, get out of here! I'll deal with them!"

"I'll stay and help," A small, pale skinned man kneeled beside Mr. Ventalio, also holding an Ultra Ball in hand. "Go, Scrafty!" As the man stood up, he hurled the Ultra Ball towards his opponents, and emerging from the bright glow was a humanoid sort of Pokemon with a red mohawk and a sort of bag of skin being worn like trousers,

"Hmmm, a Dark and Fighting type huh? No matter, go Azumarill!" Ripples of water began to form in the lake, and eventually, jets of water shot out of it as a blue and white rabbit-like Pokemon jumped out, "Right, Aqua Jet, let's go!" At this command, the Azumarill cloaked itself in water and seemingly disappeared,

"Be careful Dave! It could rea-" The pale-skinned man put a hand across Mr. Ventalio, silencing him,

"Don't worry, I got this. Scrafty, you know what to do….Knock Off..." Giving his trainer a simple nod, the Scrafty stood and waited for a few moments, before the Azumarill reappeared behind him, a lot more water covering it,

"Finish this now!" Azumarill's trainer yelled as it rushed the Scrafty, "Alright-Wait what!" With a fist smothered in purple smoke, Scrafty swung round and slammed it into the stomach of the Azumarill, which screeched loudly at the pain as it crashed and rolled across the ground. Happy with the result, Dave had his Scarfty return to it's Ultra ball,

"Yes, Poison Jab hit-" Without any sort of warning, gallons of water smashed into Dave's back, sending him flying towards the edge of the lake, rolling painfully before reaching the edge,

"Good Blastiose…." Hearing a loud roar of laughter, Dave weakly turned his head to face the source; one of the people wearing the hoodie, a large man who was patting the back of a giant turtle-like bipedal creature which had cannons on it's back, "Finish it with Aura Sphe-" Before the man could finish his command, a strong gust of wind blew him off of his feet, causing him to land face-first onto the stony ground, "Dammit, what did that?!" Furious, he glanced around until he eventually saw Mr. Ventalio standing next to a Salamance. The dragon-flying type roared as it unleashed a stream of blue, white and red energy, slamming into the Blastoise and causing a huge explosion,

"How dare you attack my trainees….directly! Aeracha, Dragon Pulse once again!" At the words of it's trainer, the Salamance roared and fired the stream of energy at the wounded Blastoise, knocking it into the wall, it's eyes seemingly lost colour, "Dammit…" Sure that the Blastoise was out, Mr. Ventalio ran to Dave, slapping his face in an attempt to wake him up, "Come on Dave!" After a few minutes of this, his body jolted back to life,

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! What happened?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to leave and regroup with the rest…" Once Mr. Ventalio had pulled his injured companion back on to his feet, they were met by a small kid wearing a similar hoodie to their assailants, a loud rumbling coming from his feet, "Get out of the way kid!" Catching this, the kid began to laugh as he ran his tanned hand through his brown hair,

"Like hell I would! Give it now, or else you won't see tomorrow!" Pushing the canister deeper within his pocket, Mr. Ventalio growled at the kid's demanded,

"Aeracha, Dragon Pul-" Suddenly, the land underneath the two men, triggering their descent downwards. As they fell, they saw what appeared to be a long steel-grey body slithering through the cavern,

"Good, good…. Great job Haitry, now Earthquake!" After giving the command to whatever was under his control, the kid laughed crazily as he starred down the hole, "You two are dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!"

"Dammit…." Rock after rock slashed and smashed the falling men, slowly causing Dave to lose consciousness-

* * *

A loud explosion erupted from nearby, causing the old man to slide out of his seat, along with a few others who fell flat on their faces,

"Dammit, what was that!?" Mark grunted as he helped Olivia onto her feet,

"Probably the students," Hearing this, Mark turned to face a tall man in a suit to his left, carrying an injured Dante and Sutera,

"Seriously, they must be strong…"

"Of course they are, you do know where you are, right? Anyway, Mr. Ventalio, should we go-"

"No…" The old man pushed himself back onto his chair, sighing as he ran through possibilities of what to do, "Mark and Olivia, you two go up and see, we'll treat the other two in our medical facilities," The two teens nodded and were escorted out by the man carrying their companions,

"Shall we stop them Mark?"

"Could…but ehh…."

"You wanna join in don't you?" Olivia sighed frustrated as she saw Mark smirk,

"Hey,could find some strong trainers here…"

* * *

"There's trouble near the gates, would you like to go?" A scarlet haired man in a suit asked as he began to unlock his door, allowing a dark-skinned, grey-haired teen to enter and drop his orange and black backpack on one of the wooden, single beds. He moved a hand near his mouth and bit on his index finger as he sat next to it and entered deep thought for a few moments, before eventually answering,

"Nah, I got some work to do, probably wouldn't be worth it anyway…"

"And that work is…" The teen unzipped his backpack, pulling out a few containers, canisters and a large roll of paper,

"Confidential…"

* * *

 **And there it is, a short, mini chapter which original purpose was to fully explain the wars history, however I decided to split it up and soon, the story told by the old man (Mr. Ventalio) will be continued.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this short chapter, please make sure to leave a review as they always help me improve my writing. If you'd still like to send an O.C, the most updated form is on my profile so please use that.**


End file.
